


Journal Keeper [podfic]

by Resident_Beekeeper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Journaling, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_Beekeeper/pseuds/Resident_Beekeeper
Summary: The gentle scritch-scratch of Jaskier’s pen on the parchment after they’ve shared an evening meal is soothing: it’s the sign that the day is over, and Geralt has miraculously survived another hunt.Jaskier is always writing in his journal, taking notes, drawing monsters, detailing their adventures. Geralt can't understand the appeal - he's never felt the need to re-live every day. And then, quite suddenly, the writing stops. Alone again, Geralt picks up a pencil and a half-empty journal, and uses them to find a way through the darkness.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Journal Keeper [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Journal Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578042) by [Naughty_Yorick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick). 



> Thank you so much Naughty_Yorick for letting me make this. And just in time for your birthday and everything

**Length:** 00:17:53

 **Download/stream at:** [Journal Keeper](https://ia801507.us.archive.org/11/items/journal-keeper/Journal%20Keeper.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Oof, I'm sorry. You can come and shout at me on my tumblr, [ here! ](https://a-kind-of-merry-war.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
